Changing a demon with Love
by Vlad.D-lover98
Summary: PREQUEL! James Potter is shocked to find out the Dark One is coming for him. When he's older, he falls for the demon by mistake of course. But that results in a Beauty and the Beast kind of story, Demon and hidden Cursed One. What will happen?


**GUYS THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! MUST READ! THIS IS THE PREQUEL FOR DRAGONS HEART BUT A HUMAN SOUL! I hope you guys love it and I love you guys for putting up with me and reading my work**

Chapter One

The halls of the large house were dark and for the young boy playing in them, the portraits of supposed ancestors were glaring down at him. He never did like those portraits, they were all the same, generation upon generation of messy hair and hazel eyes the same as the little boys. Yet, he could remember a time, when his hair wasn't messy it hung around his ears in graceful curls and his eyes weren't hazel, they were a deep mesmerizing green. He had always known he was different and as much as his 'parents' called him their son, he could remember a time when he didn't have parents and he was stuck alone in that small room. He stopped at the last portrait in the hall; it was of his 'parents' Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, sometimes he wondered if he was related to the Black woman, she had the same curly black hair as he had had, and the same gracefulness that it seemed every pureblood possessed. However, he no longer had his curly black hair, it was messy and brown, and he no longer had his green eyes, they were a dull hazel and he was no longer graceful, he was average and he hated the Potters for it.

Sometimes he heard them arguing, they seemed to be arguing about him. Well, she did, the Potter man seemed to shut her down every time. She claimed that he didn't belong with them that he was meant for something but the Potter male claimed that they were 'rescuing' him from the darkness. The boy named James Potter didn't want to be rescued; now he was damned to grow up with the light.

…

Today he was introduced to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, a Pure-blood and a Werewolf; strangely James seemed to like them. They were funny, pranksters like him, although not for the same reasons. James liked to prank people because he hated them, and his pranks were vicious nobody got away without being caught in the crossfire. The two boys admire his genius, but they didn't know the real him, they would though… eventually.

After spending the morning with the two boys, James managed to get away from his 'mother'. He ran and hid in a small bush off the side of the park, and when the Black woman ran off to find him, he wandered towards a small pond. That's where he met… her. The girl with the flaming hair, "Who are you?" he called from the other side of the pond, the girl looked up at him and then looked back down towards the water. He ran round to her side where he found he sat, staring at her reflection, sneaking a peak he smiled evilly when he saw her eyes glow a ruby red. "You're one too" he muttered, and she looked up at him confused, her glowing hair, flowing in the breeze.

"I'm what?" for such a small girl her tone was teasing, almost as if she knew what she was and just wanted him to say it.

"Cursed one…" he whispered and she smiled widely, showing him her pearl white, sharp teeth.

"Too?" she enquired. She was shocked when he wasn't scared by her penance stare, he was the first one, and even her family were terrified of her. She looked at him confused when the boy leaned over to look at his reflection, she gasped when she looked at it, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Gone was the messy boy standing next to her and in the water stood, a petite boy with dark, graceful curly hair and the brightest emerald eyes she had ever seen. She could sense a great power in him, "It's you…" she gasped, she got up quickly and began to pace, she mumbled something over and over, to the boy it sounded like ' _qui venturus est_ '. It couldn't be James had heard the legends, the dark one…

"What do you mean?" he cried towards the girl.

She ran over to him, "He's coming for you…"

"Who is?!" James cried.

The girls eyes glazed over and she began to speak softly:

" _The demon that comes in the night,_

 _He is bound by blood to the girl of fire,_

 _He seeks a half of his soul,_

 _He looks for it in the boy hidden in the light,_

 _When he is found, the dark one comes"_

"Boy hidden in light?" James muttered confused.

"He is coming for you!" the girl cried, hugging him tightly.

"Who is?!" James cried again.

"My Uncle…" the girl trailed off, he eyes flickering red.

"Your uncle is the demon!" James was shocked, his own eyes glowing green in response.

"I have to go…" the girl trailed off. She ran off towards the busy park, her flaming hair pulled back by the wind, revealing her pretty pale face, to all the useless and pathetic humans.

"Wait, who are you?" James called desperately.

She stopped, turned to him and smiled, showing her sharp fangs, as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "I'm Lily".


End file.
